A conventional construction of semiconductor devices includes a cover layer that protects the semiconductor chip and provides for an output coupling of the light.
An application area for light emitting semiconductor devices is the backlighting of displays. For this, the light generated by a light emitting diode must be distributed onto a large surface, for which light conducting plates or light conducting films are used. There, the light is emitted by such a light conducting plate over a large surface onto the rear side of a display layer from behind. Such an arrangement is disclosed in the Japanese patent publication JP 08007614. With the arrangement shown there, light is coupled laterally into the optical waveguide plate. A diffusor raster that is printed onto the lower side of the optical waveguide plate provides an improved output coupling of the light. A disadvantage of the arrangement shown is that it is relatively large and expensive.